The History of Third Age Arinalgar
The Third Age (Osiri) history of Arinalgar. The history here consists of only that which belongs to the Third Age (also known as Osiri) All previous history belongs to the Second and First Age. Osiri was the age of the Sun Chilren, and that which sees the return of ancient feuds from the First Age. First Era: Year 1: in the Capital: The Kingdom of old Arinalgar still saw the House of Agar on the throne. However, when the morning came with red skies it signalled that change was about to come, he renamed the House after his own line: Azor. The Capital still kept its old name of Fort Agar, but only because the citizens protested against any more change. The same day that the red skies came, his wife gave birth to two children, twins they were. They were the first ‘'sun children'’ as they became known. Their mother died in childbirth and their father sent them to live with sun priestesses whilst he continued his dominating rule. In Alornia: '''The King of Alornia, of House Lorin, feared the new High King of the capital and secretly built an army of fifty thousand in case the High King’s lust for power took a turn for the worst. The Capital soldiers stationed in Alornia’s capital to keep control eventually turned against their High King and swore allegiance to the King of Alornia. '''In Erivania: '''Life became very hard. The House of Ivan tried to please its people, but when they revolted against the Capital’s oppression, they were slaughtered and their towns were burned. This marked the time that Erania, the lesser Sub-Realm, began to take command. '''Year 10: '''The two sun chid twins were crowned King and Queen when their father died of depression and paranoia. Their coronation saw the dawn of the true age of the sun. it was that very moment which caused so much conflict for the next 2500 years. '''Year 13: At the age of 13 the twins visited the other Realms and became rather popular. The threat that their father had caused had now died down and they were as a breath of new air for the country. People rallied behind their abilities to control fire, just as people had done with the King of Fire two thousand years before. Year 15: A cult of men from what became known as the Island of ‘Delgar’ moved south into Arzornia’s upper fields and ransacked the northern towns, most notably ‘Rathandar’ the twins took a small army to meet the invaders, but they only needed their fire to rid the threat. It was that small act that showed people how powerful these infant rulers were. Although a group of advisors, mainly army Generals and Lord Politicians governed the Realms that fell under the rule of the House of Arzor. Year 18: at the time that the twins began to grow into young adults, they found their father’s private documents about his plans to eradicate the southern lands who broke away in the Engori Era. It began to appeal to them that this is what they should do. Year 20: the armies of Arzornia and Alornia were now ready to fight. Erivania, ever the defiant Realm, stayed out of the business. The four main Lords of the country’s running were totally against the idea of war, and for their defiance they were banished. The two chambers of advisors were dismissed and the country’s ruling fell into the hands of the twins. They were fitted with grand armour and began to march through the mountains, crossing the old rivers and heading into the forest lands of Erivania. For their defiance their lands were scoured, merely as the twins walked through the trees their will set alight to the wood. The armies journeyed through a great tunnel of fire as the men of the forest burned. Days later the armies were on the southern coast with a cloud of smoke behind them. A single stretch of land was all that remained between Arinalgar and Areddun in the south, the ‘land of the five brothers’. The armies of the twins there met the armies of the foreign King. There was a city which stood in ruins upon the land and the ground it stood upon was muddy and drenched. The day was wet and cloudy, and the fires of the two twins failed them. The male twin fainted as his abilities took hold. The fire was too weak to make any damage as the rain poured, and so the armies retreated. The twins then returned to their mountain kingdom and devised a plan to expand their kingdom. Year 24: The sister took her armies west to the coastal fortress upon Ringwater and from there they took a great fleet out into the sea. Her brother began to build his armies again, taking men from the outer towns and had them trained vigorously. Towards the end of the year the sister had reached the eastern shores of a land of green and gold grass and red trees. It seemed untouched, apart from a small town upon a hill. The armies marched towards it and surrounded it. The sun child then sent it up in flames, burning down the fortress without even sending her men into it Year 111: '''In Nyshuhr - The forging of the ten items occurs; the Osiriniaks and the masks. The Osiriniaks are hidden in the vaults below Rhushar, but that is all that concerns the Arinalgar people. '''Second Era: 513 years Third Era: 502 years Year 1: '''Sahfire is born to the House of Tavral in the western continent. ' '''Year 13 – The time of the Great Rule '''occurs, a 93 year period where Alornia becomes one of the strongest Realms on the eastern continent. They establish Lords in all major cities across the country. Whilst the country is oppressed, Kornia begins to muster its forces and secretly builds fortresses upon ‘the slopes’ and they form a long line of forts guarding their lands. Musting in the ruins of Fort Agar they do little other than mine gold and iron, buildings or sorts of fancy armour. '''Year 106 –'Upon the death of King Lorin, his brother, Londor is crowned. He and his wife conceive Adanor, the prince. Upon the death of the King, the control he has falls and the other cities overthrown their Lords. As a result, the wall of Barthor pass is strengthened and a new tower is added to a monastery in the mountains, named ‘Lorin’s Watch’ to keep guard incase an uprising occurred. Year 120 – The Pilgrims War begins. 'This year sees the first emergence of the Ghorlian people in the waste of Amar. The last war with Elgarn sees pilgrims from its land siding with the Alornian people. The '''Three Stones '''are made and two are given to the prince’s sisters. '''Year 121 – The Pilgrims War ends – '''This sees the crowning of a Ghorlia princess, Lilighan, to prince Adanor of Alornia, whose sons will one day rule said Realm and also Erivania. The third stone is given to the princess upon her marriage. '''Year 152 – War of the Three Stones begins. '''The Arzurians, ruled by King Engalor believe that the three stones in Alornia hold some sort of power gifted by the gods, and so they want them for themselves. The first battle ('War of Lorin’s Watch) happens, where Arzuria retrieve the first stone. The armies of Alornia are lead by Norana, son of Adanor. Year 153 – Battle of the Western Light, '''Where Arzuria retrieve the second stone. '''Year 155 – Battle of the Old Forest, '''where Arzuria fail to retrieve the third stone. The Erivanians, lead by Norana’s brother come to the aid and help defeat the Arzurians. '''Year 156 – King Agador, son of Engalor, is crowned King of Arzuria, and vows to get back the last stone. Upon his coronation, King Norana says that he will get back the other two stones that belong to his late aunts, a plan that was only ever carried through by his son. Year 160 – The First raid by Agador on Alornia by which he fails and is sent home. Year 177 – War of the Heirs begins, '''where Agador, and Nadorn, son of Norana fight for the stones they desire. '''Year 178 – War of the Heirs ends with Agador finally taking the third stone, and so ends the glory of the stones, and a new time of misery in Alornia. Upon returning however, Agador is assassinated, and the bitter fight over the throne begins between his two cousins. They each control two different guerrilla groups in Anvar and tear it apart (most of the damage is still there today) the old slums beyond the walls were burnt down, leaving only the fortress town upon the hill. Radona, the older cousins victors and becomes King. This is the last conflict the country sees for another 80 or so years. Year 265 – The first uprising of the Kornians begins. The King of the mountains sends his armies across Konol, the great bridge over the Carnemur, and burns the old port town of Rindova to the ground. They flee into the trees, but the armies of Anvar fight back and set the forests alight, sending the Kornians back. After they retreat back to the mountains, Konol is destroyed. ' Year 488: 'The Delgarian War of Independence. Whereby the island of Delgar fights for its independence. It gives Arzuria a shock because its so close to home, and it is only a minor battle, but Delgar eventually win, not that King Enaron cares all too much. Fourth Era: 498 years 'Year 1: '''Prince Oslar is born to the House of Volahr in the Nyshuhrian capital of Rhushar. At the same time across the seas in Arinalgar, the red skies cast fear over the kingdoms. '''Fifth Era: 32 years (in which the Fire Princess is set) ' 'Year 1: Ember is born to the Galinorn household. '